Shooting!
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: K e Ryuichi em um parque de diversão. O que vai dar isso?Tentativa frustada de comédia, e título horrível.


_Ryuichi e Mr. K em um parque de diversão. No que isso vai dar?_

**Shooting!**

Ryuichi andava pelas ruas, com um típico boné e óculos escuros, com a intenção de não ser reconhecido, mas quem o conhecesse e reparasse apenas um pouco, saberia quem era.

Para sua surpresa, o cantor viu seu ex-empresário parado de pé.

- K! – grita o vocalista da Nittle Grasper, correndo até o loiro e agarrando-o pelo pescoço, como de costume.

- Oh, Ryuichi! Como vai? – respondeu segurando-o, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Bem! E você? – falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bem, apenas sem o que fazer.

- Yeah! Então vamos fazer algo?!

- _Ok! But,_ o quê? Se tiver algo haver com atirar, _great_!

Ryuichi fez uma cara pensativa.

- Podemos ir ao parque que tem aqui perto!

- E o que iremos fazer lá? Atirar? – o loiro disse isto encostando a mãe levemente na arma presa em sua cintura.

- Err... – Ryuichi desconcertou-se com a pergunta. – Tem uma barraquinha que a gente tem que atirar nos alvos e os acertar para ganhar prêmios! Podemos ir lá! – o cantor falava e gesticulava com uma animação quase (quase?! ¬¬) infantil.

- Mas as balas não são de verdade, não tem graça.

- _No problem!_ – falou imitando K. – É só usar a sua arma!

Após ter dado a idéia, Ryuichi sente que vai se arrepender dela. Mas a imitação da fala de K arrancou um riso do mesmo.

- Hohohoho. Vou usar sim. Agora vai ser divertido. _Great!_ Se estiver decidido, vamos!

Ryuichi que mais se animou. Pegou o braço de seu ex-empresário e saiu o puxando até o parque.

O vocalista tirou seus óculos a fim de observar melhor o ambiente. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente, dando-lhe a aparência inocente de uma criança que ia a um parque pela primeira vez. Mr K deu um sorriso que demonstrava contentamento com asituação, adentrou o parque, esperando que o outro fizesse o mesmo. Ryuichi, que até então não havia percebido que estava sendo deixado para trás, correu até o loiro. Logo acharam a barraca de tiro ao alvo.

- Quer tentar primei-

- Eu tento primeiro!

Ryuichi não esperou seu ex-empresário concluir sua fala, declarou que ia primeiro e pegou uma das armas que estavam postas sobre o balcão.

Atirou. Errou.

Atirou. Errou.

E assim aconteceu seguidamente, até a munição acabar.

K deu um sorriso quase que maldoso, como se estivesse se divertindo com a raiva do cantor a cada vez que ele errava. Olhou a tabela de prêmios e viu que o maior dele era um urso panda gigante de pelúcia.

O loiro pegou uma das armas e mirou. Atirou sucessivamente. Ryuichi olhou embasbacado quando percebeu que K havia acertado todos os alvos.

O empresário da Bad Luck recebeu o enorme ursinho e o estendeu para Sakuma, que agradeceu K e o agarrou pelo pescoço, como sempre fazia.

- O que faremos agora? Montanha Russa, Roda Gigante...

- Hum... – Ryuichi cruza os braços, pensativo. – Já sei! Montanha Russa!

O cantor sai andando animadamente, sendo seguido por Mr. K. Na fila, Ryuichi mostrava-se muito animado, o que fez K o alertar.

- Controle-se, Ryuichi. Teremos problemas se o reconhecerem.

- Sim, mas tem pouca gente aqui, K!

O cantor apontou para a pequena fila do brinquedo, se acalmando um pouco. Quem visse os dois de longe, acharia que eram mãe e filho.

Como havia poucas pessoas, logo chegou a vez deles. Entraram no brinquedo e se sentaram, prendendo os cintos. Ryuichi deixou o "pequeno" ursinho com a pessoa que ligaria o brinquedo. Logo se ouviu o destravamento da trave que era usada para manter o carrinho parado, que agora começava a se movimentar levemente.

Quanto mais velocidade o carrinho ganhava, mais gritos eram ouvidos, inclusive de certo cantor ali presente, que não percebeu que seu boné voou. K, por sua vez, estava calmo com seus longos cabelos voando; provavelmente a pessoa que estava atrás dele queria cortar aqueles longos cabelos que iam a seu rosto.

Ryuichi estava com a garganta seca de tanto gritar, mas lembrou do urso e o pegou de volta quando saíram do brinquedo.

- Estou com sede. – disse com a voz arrastada e quase rouca.

- Então vamos comprar algo para beber! Sua voz é muito bonita para se perder e a alma da Nittle Grasper não pode ficar assim!

Com esta fala, K arrandou um sorriso de Ryuichi. Andaram até uma máquina de refrigerante, onde K depositou duas moedas, tirando duas latas de refrigerante, dando uma para a "alma da Nittle Grasper".

- Arigatou, K! – falou o cantor sorrindo e pegando a lata. – Mas não precisava pagar! – fingiu irritação, fazendo bico.

- Tudo bem! Não custa nada. Ou quase nada. – o loiro disse dando o ultimo gole da bebida, jogando a lata fora. – Agora, o que vamos fazer Ryuichi?

- Escolhe você! – disse de forma infantil.

- O que você quer fazer? – repetiu a pergunta, mas agora com um leve tom de irritação.

- Falei pra você escolheeer!

- Por que está fazendo tanta questão que eu escolha?

- Porque eu já escolhi!

Mr. K, neste momento, pensava seriamente em apontar a arma para a cabeça de Ryuichi, até chegou a tocar nela, mas desistiu e deu um sorriso meio forçado.

- Vamos comprar pipoca?

- Ótima idéia!

O cantor concordou rapidamente, pois sentiu a vontade que K havia tido, que o fez estremecer, só relaxando após o loiro dar a idéia.

Andaram até achar um dos carrinhos que vendia pipoca. K pediu dois saquinhos daquele alimento branco, de um para Ryuichi. Quando estavam na metade, ouviram um grito.

- Aaaaaah! Sakuma Ryuichi, da Nittle Grasper!

Ryuichi se assustou de modo que jogou o saquinho de pipoca para o alto, que caiu em sua cabeça, que fez grudar pipocas em seu cabelo castanho. Já ia correr da provável multidão que se formou, mas quando ia dar o primeiro passo, ouviu uma explosão que o fez cair de cara no chão. Quando ia virar o rosto para ver o que houve, só sentiu seu braço ser puxado e ele ir embora sendo arrastado.

Era K que o levava para qualquer lugar longe da multidão. Acabaram por chegar na Roda Gigante, resolveram entrar no brinquedo para a confusão passar, mas antes Ryuichi comprou um algodão doce.

Entraram em uma das cabines e logo sentiram a roda começar a se mover lentamente. O cantor, enquanto comia a guloseima, verificava se o urso estava inteiro. K olhava seriamente através do vidro da janela da cabine. Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a bela voz do outro soltando uma interjeição de surpresa e felicidade quando a Roda Gigante parou de se mover.

- Que lindo! – falou Ryuichi, cortando o silêncio que havia se instalado olhando para as luzes da cidade, que brilhavam ao longe.

K se virou para ver o dono da voz olhando pela janela como uma inocente criança. E, pelo reflexo, também sujo como uma criança.

- "Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi..."

Ryuichi cantarolava versos de uma de suas músicas, se assustou quando percebeu que K estava tirando os restos de pipoca que ainda estavam presas em seu cabelo. Logo a roda gigante voltou a se mover, o que fez o loiro voltar para o local onde estava inicialmente. Desceram do brinquedo e foram em direção à saída do parque.

- AAH! Esqueci de uma coisa! – falou, ou melhor, gritou Ryuichi dando o urso para o outro segurar o urso panda. – Me espera aqui!

Falado isso, saiu correndo adentrando o parque novamente, não esperando ouvir a resposta de seu ex-empresário, que estava agora com uma vontade quase que incontrolável de apontar uma arma na cabeça dele.

Minutos se passaram. Os minutos acabaram virando uma hora. Quando ia entrar para procurar o cantor, vê sua silhueta ao longe.

- Onde foi, Ryuichi? – disse com um tom ameaçador, apontando uma arma para a cabeça do mencionado, quando este se aproximou.

- Pegar isso! – disse mostrando um broche de urso amarelo e prendendo na blusa de K. – O tio da barraquinha de tiro ao alvo me deu isso porque ficou com dó de mim porque não acertava nada!

Ryuichi ria nervoso e K olhava ele desconfiado, mas com uma imensa vontade de rir, que segurou em consideração ao amigo.

- Vou lhe dar porque me lembrou seus cabelos e hoje foi divertido! Agora vou indo! Até mais, K-saaaaan!

Nisso o cantor foi embora carregando aquele enorme urso panda, sem deixar o loiro se despedir, que se contentou em desabafar seu pensamento.

- Retardado como sempre, Ryuichi.

K falou, imaginando as tentativas de Ryuichi ao acertar aos alvos. Foi-se embora rindo consigo mesmo.

**Fim.**

_Baseado em um jogo de RPG por MSN. 8D E o título ta uma merda, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça .._

_Não era assim que eu esperava o final, mas ta valendo._

_Odiaram? Amaram? Estão com vontade de me matar?_

_Deixem uma review. \o/ foge das pedras_

_Escrita dia 05/09/2007_

_Usagi Mih_


End file.
